


For there is no friend like a sister

by viciouswishes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-04
Updated: 2006-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For sg_femslash's Holiday Blues Battle, Kate loans Teyla a book of Rossetti's poems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For there is no friend like a sister

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: spartacusjones  
> Setting: Post-"Sateda"  
> Prompt: Teyla/Kate, Goblin Market

Teyla's still cautious of Dr. Heightmeyer and her medicine. She realizes that burdens cannot be shared alone, but this is why Teyla believes in family and friends. Of course, many of those on Atlantis have no family and many, much to her surprise, don't seem to have any friends. Teyla herself seems blessed in the latter half, to know that she can always talk to John, Ronon, or Rodney, even if they do not always understand. 

It's been weeks since they killed Michael and the other Wraith on the planet. But Teyla's still having nightmares. Carson thinks they are an after-effect of her being near so many dying Wraith. But Teyla has never had them before after battle, or a slaughter. Perhaps Heightmeyer is correct -- this time things were different. 

When Teyla refuses help, Heightmeyer loans her a book of poems by a woman named Rossetti, telling Teyla that they comforted her the first long year they spent on Atlantis. The book opens automatically, its spine bent, to a poem called "Goblin Market." The pages are much loved and Teyla can see why Heightmeyer appreciates it with its rhymes and smooth words that roll over her tongue. It reminds her of Athosian songs. 

Teyla considers that perhaps her Wraith DNA is like the goblin fruit. That it permeates her skin, turns her closer to them. She tries not to mediate on these thoughts, tries not to consider that she's a Laura without a Lizzie. There is no one to drink the poison from her mouth. She must live with herself and what they have done. 

She is getting ready for bed when Heightmeyer shows up at her door. "Good evening, Dr. Heightmeyer," Teyla says. "I assume that you have come for your book?" She reaches for it. "I greatly enjoyed it." 

Heightmeyer shakes her head. "No, you can keep it for as long as you want. I'm glad that you liked it." 

"Then why are you here?" Teyla asks. It's not like Heightmeyer to just stop by, unless she has another agenda. 

"I came by to see how you are." 

"As a doctor or as a friend?" Teyla has never considered Heightmeyer a friend. Until Heightmeyer loaned Teyla the book, perhaps, Teyla had never been the one to consider that possibility. 

Heightmeyer clasps her hands in front of her. "I would hope as a friend." 

Teyla smiles. "Then as a friend, I would tell you that I am doing better. That I am tired and frustrated after chasing Ronon halfway around the galaxy." She tries not to think all of the anger at Ronon she has buried and instead, lets the love and camaraderie shine through that John had shown. 

"Then I should let you sleep." 

***** 

Teyla eats her breakfast in a balcony she thinks that no one else has found. One she comes to when she's feels like being alone. She's surprised when Heightmeyer comes up behind her, dressed in sweats and running shoes. "Morning, Teyla," she says. 

"Good morning, Dr. Heightmeyer." 

"Kate, call me Kate, if we're going to be friends." Kate comes over to where Teyla's sitting and takes a drink from her water bottle. "What a gorgeous view." 

"Yes." Teyla nods. "Sometimes I think that on a clear day, I can see the mainland." 

"You must miss your people." 

"Sometimes." Teyla sips her tea. "Other days, I am very happy to have the opportunity to live in the City of the Ancestors and work with people such as Weir and the Colonel." 

Kate smiles. "I get that. As soon as I could, I moved away from my family for schooling and I never looked back." 

"Are you not close to your family?" Teyla watches as Kate looks away from her. "I am sorry. I should not ask what is not my place." 

Kate shakes her head and tucks her hair behind her ears. "Don't be sorry. My family never understood why I wanted to be anything but a wife and a mother. Why I wanted to have a career and help people." 

"Do you not want to be a wife or a mother someday?" Teyla does not know any woman who would not be grateful for a mate and children. Children are one of the few joys her people had before moving to Atlantis. Of course, Teyla has been criticized herself for not taking time to produce an heir. 

Kate purses her lips. "I don't know. I think that I would like children someday. But as for the rest... I'm a lesbian," she says. 

Teyla frowns. She remembers Rodney and John using that term, but they never explained it to her. Instead, they both blushed and changed the subject. Ronon had told her that they were talking about looking at naked pictures of women. Teyla's not sure what this has to do with Kate. "And that has something to do with an inability to get married?" 

Kate laughs. It's a startlingly, bitter laugh that catches Teyla off-guard. "Everything and nothing. I like women as romantic partners." 

"Again, I am not sure how this is problem." Teyla has not seen many relationships between the Atlanteans besides a few of Rodney's failed dates, Beckett dating Cadman, and her own strange dinners with flustered soldiers who seemed to shrink away when she won at sparing the next morning. 

"On Earth, many people don't like the idea of two people of the same sex marrying and raising children." 

"That does not seem logical to me." 

"Me neither." Kate grins at her. 

***** 

Kate kisses Teyla when they are finished watching a movie called _Gosford Park_ , which Teyla is not quite sure she followed correctly. She is surprised at Kate's lips on her. Though not as surprised as she should be. Kate did bring extra popcorn with her, after all. 

"That wasn't too forward of me, was it?" Kate asks when their lips part. 

"No, not at all." Teyla leans in to kiss her again. This is not the first time that Teyla has kissed a woman, but it has been a very long time that she has waited for the soft touch of another woman's lips on hers. She moves so she straddles Kate's lap. 

Kate busies herself with untying the strings on Teyla's shirt. Her fingers are defter and faster then Teyla would expect. Soon she cups Teyla's breasts in her hand, running her thumb over her nipples. She groans Teyla's name. 

"Is this alright?" Teyla asks as she lifts up while unzipping Kate's khakis. 

"Please," Kate says. She gently licks Teyla's nipple. 

"I will not break." Teyla moans as Kate sucks harder. But she is impatient and tugs Kate's shirt over her head. Teyla smiles and pushes Kate down on her bed. She's always found it inconvenient that there's not a couch in her room, but today, she's glad that Kate was already on her bed. 

Kate's hips buck against her. "Good. Because neither will I." Her fingers move up and under Teyla's skirt and brush against her cotton panties. 

Teyla considers staying where she is and just rocking against Kate's touch, but she wants more, wants to feel her skin pressed against Kate's. She rolls them over and pulls off Kate's pants and underwear. Teyla undoes Kate’s bra last, taking pleasure in watching Kate's breasts fall naturally. 

"No fair," Kate says. "I'm naked and you're still dressed." 

Soon enough, Teyla finds herself naked against Kate, thinking that it's been too long since she's taken someone to her bed. "Want you." She rubs her knuckle against Kate's clit. 

"God, yes." Kate rocks against her with a little twist of her hips. Her breathing becomes louder and tiny moans escape from her mouth. She shudders as she comes and bites the edge of Teyla's shoulder. There's sure to be a mark tomorrow, but Teyla's high on endorphins and doesn't care. Kate's licking over Teyla's body, mouth running over Teyla's abs. 

Teyla pushes Kate down toward her cunt, impatient again. She needs to come now and surprises herself in how Kate has brought this fire out in her. "Yes," she mumbles as Kate's tongue reaches her clit. 

Kate presses two fingers inside of Teyla. She curves them upward and Teyla clenches around them. Then pulls them out. 

When Teyla's ready to complain about the loss of Kate's fingers, which is perhaps silly considering that her tongue still working over Teyla's clit, Teyla feels Kate's move her slick fingers back and press into Teyla's ass. Teyla groans loudly. 

"Relax," Kate says, word reverberating over Teyla's cunt. She waits under Teyla's body settles down and pushes her fingers in further. 

Teyla tilts her head back and fucks herself between Kate's mouth and fingers. She almost sees stars as she orgasms. Teyla wants Kate again and again and keeps moving, as a second wave of pleasure rises in her belly and moves through her body. 

This time, Kate pulls away, grinning. She crawls back up toward Teyla and kisses her. 

"Thank you," Teyla mutters between kisses. She considers that she's found someone to be her Lizzie and perhaps that was Kate's intention all along.


End file.
